ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Immanence
http://www.ffxiah.com/screenshots/51960, http://www.ffxiah.com/screenshots/51959, http://www.ffxiah.com/screenshots/51954 Basically works like that... From testing I've found that Immanence+ any rank of any of the elemental spells (Stone IV, Blizzard II, etc) Helixes do work which is the only way to do Gravitation or Distortion with Nocto- and Luminohelix respectively. Immanence+ Drain has no effect did not try Immanence + Banish however i don't believe it will as Banish is Divine Magic *I would assume drain (and bio) wont work as it is Dark Magic, not Elemental. :D Can someone put a copy of their macro or the timing for the window between nukes? Been toying with this off and on and I for the life of me can't get the timing down right. Not even the odd instant cast is triggering the chain. --ceown Self Skillchain It is entirely possible to Self skill chain with oneself providing that you are quick enough with your second cast. Example: Immanence Water V ---------> Alacrity Immanence Blizzard IV ---------> Induration. While it is possible to self skill chain be mindful of your Stratagems! With higher tiers of magic Alacrity may be required. --Cypruss 04:23, April 14, 2011 (UTC). Nevermind the fact that this probably wouldn't amount to much but.. if you did SCH/BLM and used immanence with two -ga spells... would you create multiple skillchains, or just 1 skillchain on the mob you acted on (as with regular weaponskills). It would make for a nice visual otherwise. --Coronawolf 05:34, January 26, 2012 (UTC) ^ Although -ga spells are Area of Effect, you are still only casting the spell on a single target. The target in question would be the only target capable of receiving the SC, just as multiple AOE WSs do not SC on all monsters.Llana 07:54, May 22, 2012 (UTC) Making the most of Immanence This requires at least 2 free stratagems (3-4 preferably but 2 is enough). The idea is to quickly create a skillchain, then Ebullience (+ fully merited Enlightenment if you have it) Magic Burst your chosen helix. I've been using this for a while now to great effect. Even using terrible gear, you can burst 500-600 damage on a helix and Modus Veritas it up to ~1,100+. I've yet to find out how it does with stuff like MM/Beyond atma in Abyssea as I don't have those yet. Numbers above are outside of Abby with only ~145 Int. Macro Example: */ja "Immanence" */ma "Water" */ja "Immanence" */ma "Blizzard" */ja "Ebullience" */ja "Enlightenment" I did have the spell in place of Enlightenment in that macro, but I found it easy enough to simply manually cast the spell after the final 2 JA's. The extra 25 INT from Enlightenment is a nice boost to the damage (especially as I find myself very very rarely in need of it for anything else). I use the tier 1 spells purely for speed. I want the skillchain up as soon as possible so I can burst my helix on it. You may want to change to tier II/III's if you have someone to hold hate and the party is well covered for healers. I tend to be my partys main healer so the less time I need to spend in Dark Arts setting up a skillchain, the better. Veitchy 30 June 2012.